thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Thomas is a cheeky small blue tank engine who runs the Ffarquhar Branch Line with his best friend Percy, tram engine Toby, and 2 coaches named Annie and Clarabel. Bio Thomas was built in 1915, and he arrived on Sodor in May of the same year. He was not supposed to work on Sodor, but a mix-up in Southern England led to him being sent to Sodor instead of his lazy brother 107, who was sent to the factory in Ireland where Thomas was supposed to be. Sir Topham Hatt chose to keep him because his brother refused to leave. He helped to build the North Western Railway. After the railway was built, he served as a station pilot who shunted coaches for engines like Edward, Eagle, Henry, and Gordon. He found the job very boring, and often wanted to see the world. In 1923/1945, he did get two chances, for this, but they both went wrong. He left his coaches behind at the station while not realizing, and was pushed much too fast by some very Troublesome Trucks. However, in the same year, he was rewarded his own branch line after saving James from a nasty accident. He was also given his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Thomas' first few years running his own branch line were quite eventful, and made new friends, a red bus named Bertie whom raced him, and a tractor named Terence, who rescued Thomas when he got caught in a snowdrift. When Percy arrived, Thomas and Edward began working the Main Line while Percy worked on Thomas' branch line. In 1951, Thomas got into trouble after he discovered that the line going from Ffarquhar to the Anopha Quarry only allowed engines with cowcatchers and side plates. Luckily, The Fat Controller was able to find a solution: Toby, a tram engine he had meet on his holiday. Toby arrived a few days later, and the two engines became close friends. When Thomas went off to the Toyreck Mines, he passed a danger sign out of curiosity, and fell into a mine. Gordon came to his rescue, much to the tank engine's dismay. After Sir Topham Hatt declared that he would take his engines to England after 7 BR Engines had come to work while Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Duck went to England. The day before this was to happen, Thomas boasted to a Jinty about his race with Bertie, only to crash into a set of buffers, but was repaired just in time. In 1960, Thomas' driver mentioned that he had almost manage without him. This made Thomas conceited, and boasted about this to Percy and Toby. But his words got the better of him when he went off to breakfast at the Ffarquhar's Stationmaster's house the next morning. Donald and Douglas pulled him back to the yard and he was sent to Crovan's Gate to have his front end straightened. He didn't enjoy his time at the works. Thomas mentioned it was nice to be mended again, but they replaced so many of his old parts that he wasn't sure if he was him or another engine. Thomas was also the one who found Neil. Trainz Models SI3D's 2010 model of Thomas was used in the first half of Season 1, "Haunted Henry", and the majority of "How the Diesel Stole Christmas". Then SI3D's 2012 "Christmas" model was used. The regular 2012 model made its debut in "Stuck!", and has been used ever since. Basis Thomas is based on LB&SCR Billington E2 Class tank engines. Ten members of This Class were built from June 1913 to October 1916. They were all withdrawn and scrapped from February 1961 to April 1963. TEOS Appearances Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James (spoke in original script) * Gordon Goes Swimming (part 1 only) * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam (mentioned) * Stuck! (cameo) * Engine Unknown * A Tale of a Small Green Engine * The Runaway Railcar (does not speak) * Attack of the Railway Pirates (credits cameo) Season 2 * Old Reliable (does not speak) * Special Engines (cameo) Season 3 * Double Muddle * The Devious Diesel (cameo) * Sent Packing * Duke's Reunion * A Breakthrough Discovery Season 4 * Steaming Sausage * Diesels and Dragons * Painful Memories * The Creature * A Turning Point for Edward (cameo, appears in flashback) * End of the Line for Edward Season 5 * Ivo Hugh's Safari (cameo) * Highly Sprung (cameo) * Gordon Pops In * A Tale of Two Small Green Engines (cameo) * Trouble in the 'Hood * The Tale of Timothy Specials * Haunted Henry (part 1 only) * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger (cameo) * Night Express to Vicarstown * The Most Famous Engine (cameo) * Revenge of the Ghost Train NWR Origins * Tank Engine Mixup * Two's Company * The Trouble with Three * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER * The Splendid Red * Great Western Escape (cameo) T1E2H3's RWS Appearances More Branch Line Engines * Coach Trouble (cameo) * Right on Traction (cameo) * Double Teething Troubles * Derek and Gordon (appears in flashback, cameo) Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode II-Haunted Henry, More Branch Line Engines-onwards * JakerBraker123: NWR Origins, Specials * RightonTracks10: How the Diesel Stole Christmas-A Tale of a Small Green Engine TV Appearances Since Thomas is the main character of the show, he obviously appears in every season and special. He is in the UK, and Joseph May in the US. He was previously and in the 13-18th seasons, and Eddie Glen in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Trivia * When T1E2H3 voices him from Season 3 onwards, Thomas has a cockney London accent due to where his basis worked. It may also be a reference to Johnny Morris' Narration and/or JakerBraker123's Thomas voice. * Despite being the main character of the real TV show, Thomas has had only two lead roles in The Engines of Sodor. In Engine Unknown (and even that is debatable as he never appeared until the second half of the episode but was the one who found Neil), and Double Muddle. This is so that the other engines can get a chance to do so, and the show doesn't just focus on him like the TV series does so. Category:Blue Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Steam Team Category:Characters Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Heroes Category:Tank Engines Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:LB&SCR Category:Awdry Characters